Strands of Hope
by mrs.finnick
Summary: *dramatic voice* In a world where everyone struggles to survive. Dead corpses as their enemy, Percy tries to survive the apocalypse with no hope left. Until he finds he finds a certain person who gives him his last chance at hope. Percy/Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Ideas popped in my head after watching zombie movies O.o Oh and sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make them longer.

This is a PercyxNico Fic. NO FLAMES in the reviews please.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

Sweat forms on my forehead. This is honestly becoming too tiring for me. We just defeated two dozen corpses. Annabeth pants by my side, obliviously still tired out from this. I place my sword back in my sword belt and the gun in the holster. She stands up too and we agree to keep on walking towards an abandoned store for some supplies. We need some first aid kits and some medicine.

I break the tightly closed front door and search inside before proceeding in. I tell Annabeth to stay here to check if it's safe. "I'll give you sign to know if it's okay." I walk through the aisles and finally yell out, "KAAKAAA!"

Annabeth runs through and hits the back of my head. "You're such Seaweed Brain!"

We search throughout the store and find exactly what we needed, now if only there were cookies. Such a rare thing we find nowadays, we gather some food that hasn't already rotted.

Finally we walk out with heavier backpacks than before. UGH. This is completely hopeless. I mean who in their right mind would keep trying to survive in this kind of world. Sometimes I wonder why I still try, but I can't really leave Annabeth alone, or she'd kill me.

Also I made a promise to my now gone family. I told them that they wouldn't die for nothing, that I'd make it and try to live on with my life, just because this stupid plague, I won't give up. I don't live in the past. It's stupid to think about the past, so I put behind me. I don't give a thought about it anymore. I push it down. I need to be strong for my best friend.

We did try that relationship thing once. Most disastrous thing that's ever happened in my life, and that's saying something. She was moody, demanding, scary as Hades, and plus she was never my type. Erg. Well yes, but anyways she didn't like me either. We did it because we were lonely, but nope nope nopity nope.

Annabeth is a bit shorter than me by a few inches. Her long princess curls have grown so long that they're all the way down to her waist, now she always wears a ponytail, refusing to cut it. The only thing she even seems to hold onto to is her Yankees hat. As for myself, I have raven black hair, and piercing sea green eyes. Lean but not way too muscular, like a normal teenage boy, or at least what they used to be. Sometimes I like to image that in a lifetime where this didn't happen, I'd be too busy playing video games rather than bothering with homework. All that seems meaningless now though, it's not like that can ever be the same again.

* * *

We need a shelter and fast; a safe house to rest for the night. I glance around and nothing in sight. Maybe a couple blocks away or the next city? We keep on walking, and my legs start hurting.

YES! There it is a hotel. My manly instincts directed me here, for which Annabeth hit me again for saying that out loud.

I waited by the door to hear if there were any noises inside, none I suspect. I carefully open the doorknob and am met with a gun to my forehead.

* * *

Review please! no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I hope you like the cliffhanger. I was feeling a bit evil with that ending.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the mystical Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

_I waited by the door to hear if there were any noises inside, none I suspect. I carefully open the doorknob and am met with a gun to my forehead._

The cold object is held at my forehead. WHAT IN THE-

Finally someone speaks up. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" A guy all in black questions, he's only about an inch or so shorter. He's being shoved behind a boy with blond hair and a scar on his lip. The blond guy directs us inside into what was the lobby. We sit on the couches.

Me being the wise guy I am, I crack the tension building. "So erg, how's it going?" I say. I hear Annabeth literally face palming. Apparently all of them were looking at me like I was crazy.

Blondie finally answers by saying, "Well, my names Jason, 19, and this here is Nico, 17, we're all on our own, but besides that, I'm doing well, you?"

Annabeth replies, "I'm Annabeth, 18, and Percy, 18, we're surviving." I smile largely to them and the one named Nico smirks. Well I suppose these guys may be the only people we might ever find, looks like we're going to stick together. That goes unspoken.

"Well if you'd like then we can show you guys the area in which we're sleeping in for the time being." We walk through the right corridor and Jason suddenly stops mid step, to where I almost tripped over myself. "Wait are you guys a, ahem, thing? So I could show you guys a room that both of you could sleep in?" he questions rather flustered.

Hahahaha, the guy probably hasn't even seen a girl for so long. After being shocked I tell him, "No hah, fortunately for you mate. Not my type anyways." Jason got the message quite clear. He stared at the floor, pink tinting his cheeks.

Nico finally starts paying attention instead of staring blankly at the white walls. "You're gay?" he questions. "Well I shouldn't be picky with how it is, but it's not like anyone's going to judge me now. Plus it doesn't really matter." I answer back with a large smile. He stares back into space.

Jason continues and gives us two rooms that are right next to theirs. We can't trust them completely but what else are we to do? I lay my bag on the bed and decide to take a nap.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

Seeing as though I'm the obvious leader of us two, I should be the one to discuss such matter with Jason. I stroll on over to his room and knock, you know, so I don't walk in on anything. I blush at even thinking that. I recompose myself; I need to know how all of this is going to work.

"Come in!" he hollers through the door. I grab the doorknob and push forward. How does one even start this type of conversation? I stand looking down at him since he was already in bed before I came. I should just leave, but it's now or later, and I'd like to know now.

* * *

Please review to let me know whatcha think! No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I recommend listening to pierce the veil or bands similar while reading these, I mean they're amazing and mostly what I hear when writing.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the sassy Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

He sits up and pats on the bed next to him. I sit beside him and look at him face to face. My eyes pierce into his to show him that I mean business. He does the same, a serious guy like me.

"As you know, we must discuss the matter at head, before I peacefully rest," I say matter of factly.

"Yes Annabeth, well the way we do things is trying to stay in one area for as long as we can and gather up anything that we can use to make other foods, like seeds, and then we plan on going to a farm-like city to hopefully be able to grow our own food. We can't rely on finding food by chance," he says.

Brilliant, honestly. I've never put much thought into it, for fear of what I think will happen. Eventually all food will rot and I thought we might've even be dead by that point.

I tell Jason thank you and then head back into my designated room. They planned on really surviving didn't they? No not survive, but live well. If we didn't come here what could've happened? Percy and I laying and just waiting for sweet death to come.

I try not to think that way. Forces brought us to these two men, and no not Percy's 'manly instinct.' Whatever they are just thank you.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

I wake up to an odd site; Nico standing over my bed staring at me. Even when I look at him directly in the eye, he doesn't even change his position. "Morning Sunshine," I tell him with a smirk.

He gives me a half smile before putting his hand out to help me up. What is going on? He pushes me to the ground and says "Never let your guard down," he says and then just walks off yelling, "Meet in the lobby!" without looking back. Bah, that's why he was acting that way, no wonder.

I quickly shake the sleep away and join them in the lobby, not bothering to put a shirt on. I sit on the couch by them and wait for someone to finally speak up. Blondie, as I suspected he would, says, "The showers here work and fortunately so do the washing machines. I suppose and greatly encourage both of you to do so since you both smell like words I don't even want to say. Oh and clean your sheets also. We'll all do this and meet again by when we're all done. Deal?" Everyone nods and heads back into our rooms.

I walk into the shower and strip off the dirty close and leave a towel nearby. As soon as I'm out, I change and carry my sheets to the washroom. Apparently Jason and Annabeth cleaned their sheets before showering since the person I find in there is none other than Nico himself.

I walk over by him and place them in the wash next to his. This hotel has so many and I chose the one right next to his. He probably thinks I'm stupid. Nevertheless I try to make conversation with him again.

* * *

Muahah, I like leaving on cliffhanger types. :) Please review NO FLAMES PLS.


End file.
